Aftermath
by Frostheart the Angel
Summary: Lets take a look at what horrible monsters like Tigerclaw and the Dark Forest has done to some of our favorite cats. Some wounds can't be healed, just put up with.


**This came from a line in the Warrior's Ultimate Guide:... and pushed his apprentice(Ravenpaw) to the point of hysteria. **

**Note:This is meant to be a oneshot. Each chapter will be a different event, which will be a oneshot.**

* * *

><p><em>"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." <em>

_ ― Dave Pelzer_

_"I suppose I have found it easier to identify with the characters who verge upon hysteria, who were frightened of life, who were desperate to reach out to another person. But these seemingly fragile people are the strong people really." _  
><em>― Tennessee Williams<em>

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw had once again dozed off while Tigerclaw, his mentor, was harshly telling how to kill a starling. He had caught it but hesitated too long for Tigerclaw's liking.<p>

He just didn't want to hurt anything. As he stared at the starling he thought about its family and its laugh, and was horrified when he felt its blood. Tigerclaw however didn't want him to.

Ravenpaw, still looking down, shrugged.

"You're too soft and pathetic to become a warrior." he taunted. Ravenpaw could feel his breath on his head.

"If I had never seen you before, I would have thought you would be a kittypet." he said into his ear.

"I-I-I'm-m sor-r-" was all he stuttered out. Tears were now falling from his eyes and he was shaking.

"DON'T EVEN START, MOUSEBRAIN! Here let me show you how weak you are." Tigerclaw yelled at him. He pulled out a claw and sliced his skin near his shoulder. Pain flooded in and he yelped.

"Now do it to me!" he commanded. Ravenpaw looked up, his vision blurred by the hot tears pouring out of his eyes.

Why did Tigerclaw always do this? He was in misery everyday, getting yelled at, abused verbally and sometimes physically just because he craved peace instead of violence. Sometimes, at night, he would feel so badly hurt and wounded, that he would go into the forest and sob. He felt alone, though Graypaw and Firepaw comforted him.

He looked up and saw that Tigerclaw had pounced toward him, and then landed on his chest, causing him to give a cry of shock and pain.

Tigerclaw smiled and laughed as he saw him crying, as he rose his sharp claws they blinked and with blood.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw awoke screaming and tears streaming down his face. He was no longer in the forest and it was dark. It smelled of hay and Barley. He was curled next to him, and was shaking so bad.<p>

"Shhhhh, Ravenpaw. I'm here." Barley said calmly as he let out another scream and curled his face into his chest. Lately for both of them, Ravenpaw had been having dreadful night terrors of Tigerclaw and his old days of terror.

"Make it stop, please!. Don't let it hurt me!" he moaned to his partner as he sobbed. Barley held him closer and rubbed his back and head with his soft paws.

"He's dead. Your safe, love." he said.

"I'm sorry Tigerclaw, I'm sorry for being worthless." When Ravenpaw said those lines every night, Barley's heart broke a little. His eyes were wet with tears, and had a sad, empty look and were staring down at the floor.

"No, no you're not. Ravenpaw you mean more that anything to me." Barley assured his voice cracking.

For a while, everything was quite except for the quiet sounds of the hay filled barn. Ravenpaw slowly began to calm down, and Barley held him in his paws.

After some time, Barley turned him around and looked him in his now dry eyes.

"Listen to me Ravenpaw. I love you. You mean everything to me. You saved me. Don't let anyone tell you you're worthless or not good enough. You are better that he ever was. He is dead and suffering like he should be. Ravenpaw, you are not worthless, weak, or mousebrained. Don't let anyone criticize you for wanting and feeling too much." and with that he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for reading. Next chapter will be Brightheart and Cloudtail. This won't be a usual update, maybe if it gets a lot of attention. If I have extreme writer's block. Anyway thanks again and please review!<strong>


End file.
